


Evil in his own Way

by promiscuouslyCaliginous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angsty Times, Gryffindor and slytherin hate each other but its highkey, M/M, Personified Hogwarts Houses, Troll Romance (Homestuck), i still cant tag for shit, lol they gay as fuck, ravenclaw/slytherin bromance, seeeeeeexxxxxyyyyyy times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 18:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12563640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/promiscuouslyCaliginous/pseuds/promiscuouslyCaliginous
Summary: Hogwarts fucked up. He decided it would be A GOOD IDEA to give each of the houses a physical form. He should have kept them separated, like he planned, but the houses had other ideas. The tale of four boys exploring and making messes, learning and getting into mischief.





	Evil in his own Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [me](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=me).



In the beginning, it was just Him. It was lonely, up in that big castle. One could go insane with just ghosts to keep you company. Ghosts, and people He made up so long ago. 

Perhaps it wasn't the best idea to act. He knew the risks, He knew that they would become almost Human. That they would grow, learn, develop personalities past even the ones he had created. But he chose to give them life. On that day, the day he changed that castle, that overcast, rainy day, he made life.  
He used the knowledge he had collected in his many years of life to make people, souls that could think and breathe and reason. And he became responsible for these four beings. From the day they were created, to the day they were each destined to die. He had to teach them, feed them, clothe them, and keep them separated for their own safety. 

He created four beings. Four boys, each with a completely different persona. Each opposed the other, traits good and bad alike. The first, the biggest and the strongest, was loud and Brave and Rambunctious. He gave this one the color red and the seal of the Lion, the protector and leader. The next was softer, a kinder soul by creation. He gave him the color yellow, to show he would shine like a light in the darkest of times. He was given the seal of the honey Badger, the kind but resourceful. The next was was different in his intentions, more willing to do harm to get what was needed to be done, done. He was given the color green, to represent his cunning spirit and ambition. He was given the seal of the Serpent, the cunning. The last was of a soft, intelligent nature. He was the smallest, youngest of the four, and the most curious. He was given the color blue, to symbolize his thoughtfulness. He was given the seal of the Eagle, the wise. 

The four of these boys were destined to fight, to clash. Their given personalities dictate that the opposing colors be their worst enemy. The courageous versus the cunning, the wise versus the resourceful. This is not how these boys decided. They opposed Him, escaping their assigned places within the castle to meet and make acquaintance. He would tell each of them about the others, tales of their trails and tribulations. The cunning was the first to escape. 

You could say it all went downhill from there; but that really wouldn't be true. 

Would it?

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
> THIS IS MY FIRST WORK DON'T KILL ME PLEASE


End file.
